


washing away the pain

by rkjowling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Moaning" Myrtle, Angst, Canon Compliant, Complete, Cute, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Other, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkjowling/pseuds/rkjowling
Summary: A bathroom encounter. A painful phone call. Could this be the start of something new?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Moaning Myrtle
Kudos: 7





	washing away the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bb).



myrtle’s POV

I raced through the pipes to see if i could hear ~him~. 

Their it was. The voice of an angel like chocolate velvet speaking into his iPhone 6S. My Dragon.

“ Dad?? Oh its you voldemort. sorry i thought it was my dad. Whats up? Oh…. Kill dumbledore? Ok. Enything to make my daddy proud.” He put down the phone with a sigh. “*sigh* i cant beleive my parents are death eaters and my father doesnt love me and harry Potter doesnt even notice me and voldmort is making me kill dumbledore and when i tried to overdose it was just tictacs. sometimes i wish i was born into a normal family. Nobody loves me. No body understands me.”

And than I heard it. I single tear. A single sob. My body convulsed with each of his sobs. I slid through the pipes towards Draco’s sink so I could get a better look. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a pulsating dark mark. A shiver went down my spine. My eyes traced the ebony curves on his ivory skin. He let out a wale of pain and I wondered what it would be like to put my nipple into that wide open mouth. I ran my translusent fingers from neck all the way down through my forrest of tangles below. I steadied myself on a tap and ran a hand through my hair. I opened my flaps and explored my feminine moistness. He's sorow fueled my passion like a flame to a fire. 

I stifled a cry of pleasure. my sounds of pleasure were disgised by his cries of angwish. he reached down and splashed some water onto his face, and some of it fell right through me. i slivered again.

my ghostly fingers traced my budding button, which was swolen with pleasure. A moan rose from my feminine glory all the way up through my see-through body and out of my mouth. This time, even draco's screams couldn't hide my pleasure.

he lookedup.

i froze, bursting with fiery passion and about to explode. but i couldn't let him know, not ~him~. afterall, i am a ghost, and he is a human.

he stared right at my sink for another 10seconds of agony before his piercing blue eyes diverted they're gaze and i was free. free to complete my pleasure ritual. free to once again run my fingers down my skin and bury them in to my garden of eden.

i tryed to hold back but it didnt last long. the pulsing in my feminine cave grew as i imagined his glistening member doing the same. firworks went off in my body and i screamed as draco let off a final wail. i saw him slide down against the wall and i felt so relaxed i almost fell through the floor. i was filed with extacy until i saw my love get up and saunter away. 

for a second though as he turned around, i swear i saw his elongated schlong tenting the tight pants beneath his robes. "until next time..." he muttered under his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is a really underrated pairing. i really love relatable!myrtle. feedback appreciate! pls no hate <3


End file.
